


Prize Fighter

by lockewrites



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Sparring with Rey means flirting with Rey.





	Prize Fighter

You had been assigned to show Rey around the Resistance base after she was rescued from the First Order. Leia wanted her to stay on base for a while before leaving to find Luke. Objecting to the General wasn’t an option but luckily you and Rey got along immediately. She seemed fascinated by the X-wing ships, constantly asking about them. You learned she was a pilot herself but she never had the chance to fly one when she lived on Jakku. The day you taught her to fly one was the day you developed feelings for her.

Not knowing how she felt about you was killing you inside but you felt the need to keep it a secret anyway. No matter what happened you couldn’t let your emotions get in the way of everything. A few weeks had passed and Leia decided Rey should be taught some form of combat. You knew from conversations with her that Rey was capable of using the Force but Leia insisted that it could not be the only thing Rey relied on. This time you willfully volunteered.

Poe became your sparring partner or rather you forced him to be. You found that Rey seemed to be a visual learner, show her the moves and she could pick them up easily. Admittedly you got your ass kicked the first few sessions, a little distracted by Rey’s adorable expressions. It didn’t take long for Poe to catch on and he’d make subtle comments whenever he saw you around base. Both he and BB-8 made it perfectly clear that they thought you and Rey should get together. BB-8 even tried convincing you that Rey felt the same. You didn’t believe him.

Two weeks into training Rey, Poe dropped out of being your sparring partner. That was the day you and Rey started sparring each other. When you confronted Poe about his disappearance he explained that now you’d be able to tell Rey how you felt. You didn’t though, not for the next few weeks until Leia announced that it was time to seek out Luke. Your heart dropped and you contemplated your next actions. Rey would be leaving, it was now or never.

After dinner you invited her back to your room, fully intending on having a talk. The words refused to escape, you just sat there, mouth opening and closing. Rey asked what was wrong but the only thing you could think to do was put your hands on the side of her face and kiss her. Pulling away you knew you were blushing but before you knew it Rey’s lips were on your again. Parting only when you needed air you grinned widely.

“I like you”

She smiled back, “I like you too”

You would have asked her to stay but the both of you knew it wasn’t going to happen. Both of you were busy with upcoming missions and training started early that morning. Walking in to the gym you tried fighting the grin that made its way to your face when you saw Rey standing in the middle of the mat. Shrugging off your jacket the two of you get into sparring stance. 

Rey’s greatly improved over the weeks and she lands a few good hits. After a swift kick to your legs your flat on your back. Sitting up Rey plops herself down in your lap.

“You give up” she asks.

“I give up. Want your prize”

“I get prizes now?”

You nod before pressing a swift kiss to her lips. 

“Now I’m going to win this time, I hope my prize is just as good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
